


Пришло сердце в гости к сердцу без стука

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, nothing happens actually, Мелкотексты нерейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020
Summary: Просто один вечер в Испании
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Пришло сердце в гости к сердцу без стука

**Author's Note:**

> Название и эпиграф - строки из песни "Оса" группы "Детидетей".

_Пришло_  
_сердце в гости к сердцу без стука,_  
_и голова искала слова,_  
_а рука нашла твою руку (с) «Детидетей»_

«У меня тут арбуз. Хочешь — приходи».

Хави смотрит на сообщение в лайне и улыбается.

Юзу здесь, в Испании, в его летнем лагере. До сих пор не верится. Как только Юзу сообщил ему о своем грядущем завершении карьеры (одному из первых, как и Хави ему когда-то), Хави пригласил его поработать с детишками в Испании летом: он упорно год за годом организовывал эти лагеря, пока не удавалось продвинуться с полноценной школой фигурного катания. Честно сказать, без особых ожиданий: у Юзу с его уровнем известности все лето уже наверняка было расписано по дням. Но тот согласился.

И теперь пишет про арбуз из соседнего номера.

«Открывай дверь», — отвечает Хави, накидывая тенниску на голые плечи.

Юзу встречает его с ложкой в руке. На нем легкие шорты и майка, волосы взъерошены — наверное, не расчесался после душа.

— Заходи, — он приглашающе взмахивает рукой и идет во вторую комнату. Юзу отказался брать «надбавку» за свои чемпионские статусы («не думаю, что испанские фигуристы — миллионеры?»), но селить его в стандартном номере было бы не комильфо с точки зрения Хави.

Арбуз стоит на журнальном столике, немного неровно разрезанный пополам. Одну половину Юзу уже ел, судя по неглубокой ямке посередине.

— Присоединяйся, — улыбается Юзу. — У меня еще ложка есть.

Хави не надо звать дважды.

Жалюзи опущены, но окно открыто — чувствуется движение воздуха, и ветер то и дело колышет горизонтальные пластины. День был жаркий, но к вечеру жара начинает спадать, и ветер со стороны моря несет приятную прохладу.

Арбуз сочный и сладкий. Хави и Юзу оба сосредоточены на своих половинах, орудуя ложками и стараясь не очень закапать стол. Всё абсолютно прекрасно: теплый вечер на побережье Испании, вкусный арбуз, приятная компания. Даже говорить ни о чем не хочется.

Они и не говорят.

Юзу первым откладывает ложку в сторону и отодвигается назад, опираясь спиной о кровать. Смотрит, как Хави сосредоточенно сковыривает красную мякоть, смотрит на узкую полоску света на полу у окна, которая появляется, когда ветер сдувает жалюзи дальше в комнату.

Когда в Хави уже не лезет, он садится рядом с Юзу. Перед ними недоеденный арбуз. Где-то справа, если прислушаться, шумит море. Ветер со стороны окна дует все чувствительнее, шевелит волосы на ногах. Ночью обещают шторм.

Опираться спиной о кровать, оказывается, удобно.

Пронзительно кричат чайки — наверное, неподалеку возвращается из моря рыболовное судно, и птицы готовятся урвать рыбу пожирнее из-под носа матерящихся рыбаков.

Юзу довольно вздыхает и опускает голову на плечо Хави.

Снаружи начинают доноситься звуки музыки: вечером вся жизнь перемещается с пляжей на улицы, когда не так жарко и можно и поторговаться, и потанцевать.

«Если тренировка была хорошей, дети выберут сон, а не ночные гуляния», — лениво думает Хави, пусть некоторым «детям» из тренировочного лагеря глубоко за восемнадцать.

— Будет гроза, — сонно бормочет Юзу, поудобнее устраивая голову у него на плече.

Хави берет его за руку, переплетает пальцы. Юзу улыбается ему в плечо и больше ничего не говорит.


End file.
